Lifting apparatuses of the above type are known, where the hydraulic cylinders are mounted in the area between the horizontal girders. This arrangement is disadvantageous as the hydraulic cylinders impede the view of the driver onto the operating area of the forks. This is a great disadvantage for the driver, especially when the load is to be put into place, e.g. on the floor of a truck or other places, where space is restricted.